Suspension
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Anak-anak tangga itu seperti tidak ada habisnya meski ia terus berlari. / Apa yang salah dari memukul kakak kelas unggulan karena mem-bully kakak kelas inferior? Tidak adil. / Kadang perkataan lebih baik daripada tindakan. Karena perkataan itu seperti suspensi, mengalir dengan bobot tersembunyi. Fleksibel dan dapat memengaruhi orang. / Modified canon-AR, minor OCs


"Selamat pagi semua! Kita akan mulai pelajaran kimia hari ini. Sebelumnya, aku akan memanggil nama kalian."

Dua puluh lima anak-anak remaja itu tidak terlihat antusias. Ada yang menguap lebar-lebar—remaja laki-laki bertubuh besar di kursi belakang; ada yang memainkan pensil di tangannya—pemuda dengan _handband_ di pergelangan; ada dua siswi yang sibuk menyisir rambut dan membenarkan bando di salah satu sisi kelas. Wanita di belakang meja guru itu menghela napas dan membuka buku presensi.

"Akabane Karma," dia menyebut nama di urutan pertama.

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Aguri Yukimura mengerutkan dahi melihat siswa satu ini sudah absen sejak awal semester yang dimulai satu minggu yang lalu. Dia memandang ke belakang kelas dan mendapati satu kursi memang kosong.

Biasanya Aguri akan melewati saja nama itu, namun karena satu minggu dianggapnya sudah kelewat batas untuk alpa, dia bertanya,

"Ada yang tahu ke mana Akabane?"

Siswa berambut hitam yang duduk paling depan mengangkat tangan.

"Dia diskors karena pelanggaran aturan sekolah, _Sensei_."

"Diskors?" Sepasang netra Aguri membola. Bisik-bisik segera terdengar dari berbagai penjuru.

"Itu hal yang biasa, _Sensei_." Seorang siswa berambut cepak menyahut. "Tidak mengherankan di kelas ini."

Bukan fakta mengejutkan kalau ada siswa kelas 3-E yang kena skors—Aguri sudah menjalani kenyataan yang sesuai dengan rumornya sejak tahun lalu, bahwa ini adalah kelas buangan dan selalu diampu oleh guru baru yang kurang berpengalaman. Tapi bukan itu.

"Sudah berapa lama dia diskors?"

Seorang siswi—eh, siswa—berambut biru di barisan tengah menjawab, "Ini bulan yang ketiga, _Sensei_."

Maret... Februari. Januari? Aguri menghitung mundur dalam hati dan mencelos. Tapi di depan murid-muridnya, dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Ah, _Sensei_ akan mengunjunginya nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Suspension** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Modified Canon - Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters_

 _Setting_ waktu berkisar antara saat Karma menjalani skorsing di akhir kelas dua dan meledaknya bulan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Isi kuesioner ini sejujur-jujurnya."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menerima kertas yang diberikan dengan tampang meremehkan. Hoo, jadi program ini sekadar mengisi berbagai kuesioner, begitu ya? Dia jadi agak menyesal sudah bersedia untuk ikut serta.

 _Seberapa puas dirimu saat memukul orang yang lebih lemah?_

 _Seberapa benar dirimu dalam pandanganmu sendiri saat memutuskan untuk berkelahi?_

 _Berapa kali kamu pernah berkelahi?_

Karma Akabane malas menghitung. Dia melingkari frekuensi paling besar pada pilihan yang tersedia lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan serupa kelas besar berdinding dan berlangit-langit putih itu.

Sebagian besar remaja laki-laki, beberapa seusianya. Semua bertampang berandal dan banyak yang kekar berotot. Dari yang didengar Karma, anak-anak itu adalah siswa sekolah menengah se-Tokyo yang kena skors karena berkelahi.

Termasuk dirinya, satu-satunya dari SMP swasta Kunugigaoka.

Daripada membuang tiga bulan penuh di rumah tanpa berbuat hal yang berguna bagi negara—Karma mengutip kata-kata instruktur yang tadi—lebih baik mereka ikut serta dalam proyek penelitian seorang psikolog. Makanya Karma ada di sini, bukan serta-merta demi negaranya saja, tapi dia tertarik dengan insentif yang diberikan. Dikiranya juga akan ada suatu perlakuan yang bisa dianggap menarik, namun sejauh ini hanya kuesioner demi kuesioner yang diberikan bertubi-tubi. Untuk apa mereka semua dikumpulkan di tempat ini selama satu bulan? Memang makanannya enak-enak dan tempat tidurnya nyaman, tapi Karma sudah bosan.

Baru pada akhir hari itulah Karma menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh rasa bosan itu.

Hari itu hari kedua puluh lima di tahun yang baru dan sudah tepat sebulan Karma berusia lima belas. Angin musim dingin masih berhembus meski tak ada lagi salju turun di metropolitan dan semua anak lebih suka bergelung di kehangatan kamar masing-masing.

Kamar yang mirip penjara. Doktrinasi tiap malam. Karma tidak tahu apakah hal itu melanggar hukum atau tidak, tapi tujuan orang-orang yang melakukan proyek ini adalah mulia di mata negara. Mereka berusaha menanamkan penyesalan dalam hati anak-anak yang diskors itu dan keyakinan kuat untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan yang sama. Dan perubahan perlahan-lahan itu diukur tiap hari dengan kuesioner.

Masalahnya adalah, Karma tidak bisa merasa menyesal.

Jadi dengan pikiran jernih dia berkeliaran di gedung raksasa itu sorenya. Masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam dan Karma ingin mencari tahu ada apa di gedung sebelah. Selama ini jendela-jendela besar selalu tertutup sehingga mereka tidak tahu ada apa di luar—barulah ketika jam makan kudapan tiba siang itu dan Karma menyelinap ke dapur, iseng untuk mengacau makan malam dan memutuskan memasukkan wasabi ke panci sayuran (ia harus ingat untuk tidak makan sayur satu itu nanti malam) dia bisa melihat bahwa mereka berada di kompleks gedung-gedung besar. Dan gedung yang persis ada di sebelahnya punya akses masuk dari lantai tiga gedung yang ditempatinya ini.

Menimang-nimang kartu identitas salah satu instruktur penelitian yang dicopetnya saat mengumpulkan kuesioner tadi, Karma berjalan santai di tangga menuju lantai tiga. Di depan sebuah pintu elektronik, ditempelkannya kartu pada pemindai. Tidak ada penjaga.

Karma masuk dengan mudahnya. Betapa berbakat dirinya jadi seorang kriminal! Pemuda merah itu tertawa dalam hati.

Gedung sebelah benar-benar merupakan laboratorium dalam arti sebenarnya. Banyak ruangan-ruangan berisikan tabung-tabung reaksi dan perangkat sentrifugasi—Karma mulai mengendap-endap dan mengawasi sekitar, tapi semua orang ada di dalam ruangan-ruangan itu, sibuk bekerja, sementara dia berjalan di lorong sendirian. Sekilas Karma melihat beberapa orang yang pernah dilihatnya memberikan kuesioner juga ada di dalam. Hm, jadi orang-orang itu peneliti di sini juga, ya?

Tidak ada papan apapun di pintu-pintu lab, tapi Karma dapat menyimpulkan bahwa tempat itu merupakan lab biologi molekuler.

Pemuda itu kaget ketika ada seseorang yang keluar dari satu pintu besar di sisi kiri. Tapi perempuan berambut pendek itu bergegas pergi ke arah lain tanpa sempat menyadari keberadaan Karma. Si rambut merah mendekat, tulisan _TOP SECRET_ di pintu malah membuat rasa ingin tahu dan isengnya makin menjadi. Dia memindaikan kartu identitas curiannya, pintu itu terbuka lalu dia masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, terjadi percakapan ini dalam ruangan:

"Kalau persamaan kuadratnya seperti itu, maka soalnya akan jadi terlalu mudah."

Pria asing bertitel _shinigami_ itu tersenyum sinis di dekat kaca yang memisahkan mereka, selesai menulis dengan uap napas dan jari. Perempuan di seberang ruangan melongo.

"Guru sungguhan diajari oleh pembunuh?" keluh Aguri Yukimura. "Dibanding diriku, kau lebih cocok jadi seorang guru, _Shinigami-san_."

Pria itu diam saja, masih tersenyum, sementara Aguri berkutat dengan kertas tugas matematika dan penghapusnya.

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu di ruang loker." Guru itu berdiri. "Kutinggal sebentar, ya."

Sang _shinigami_ mengamati pintu di seberang kaca itu ditutup dengan tergesa dan mendengus tertawa. Sudah dua tahun dia mengenal perempuan itu, dan percakapan di antara mereka seolah menjadi vitamin bagi si subyek eksperimen yang tiap hari disuntiki macam-macam itu. Pagi itu dia muntah darah lagi, sudah yang kelima dalam bulan ini. Lengannya mulai berubah menjadi tentakel tanpa diminta, dan rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai dia bisa membobol bebas tempat ini sendiri.

Saat melamunkan hal-hal di masa depan itu, pintunya terbuka lagi. Bukan Aguri yang masuk, melainkan seorang anak berambut merah dengan kaos santai dan celana panjang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya anak itu, kedua tangannya dalam saku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akan lebih tepat bila aku yang bertanya," jawab _shinigami_ , senyum palsu itu tetap terpampang meski sinar matanya waspada. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa Yanagisawa dan rekannya sedang mengadakan penelitian psikologis terhadap anak-anak yang bermasalah di sekolah. Mungkin anak ini salah satu subyeknya.

Karma Akabane memindai ruangan itu sekilas dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku? Aku banyak membunuh orang."

Di luar dugaan _shinigami_ , anak itu tertawa.

"Sama denganku. Aku banyak kali membunuh orang... dalam pikiranku."

Laki-laki muda berambut hitam itu memandangi Karma dari balik kaca. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Yanagisawa bahwa psikis anak-anak yang ditelitinya memang agak _tidak beres_. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Wali kelasku yang lama. Aku menganggapnya sudah tiada dari dunia ini."

"Ah, kau salah satu murid bermasalah yang menjalani penelitian, ya?"

"Perilakuku memang bermasalah, tapi aku tidak salah."

Saat mengatakan itu, suara Karma bergetar. Sang _shinigami_ mendekat pada kaca, menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Bisa kudengar ceritamu?"

Entah mengapa Karma menuruti permintaan orang asing yang tampaknya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Mungkin karena selama ini tidak ada yang mendengarkan kebenarannya.

"Kupikir... dia akan selalu mendukungku bila aku berada di jalan yang benar. Yang kulakukan waktu itu menurutku benar sebenar-benarnya, tapi orang itu bilang aku salah."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku menghajar kakak kelas unggulan karena dia mem- _bully_ kakak kelas yang inferior," lanjut Karma, berusaha kedengaran santai meski tidak terlalu berhasil. "Membuatku diskors dan dibuang ke kelas inferior yang sama. Itu tidak adil."

"Hidup memang kejam dan dunia memang tidak adil," sahut sang _shinigami_. "Tapi dari yang kudengar, kau bakal lebih lama ditahan di tempat ini kalau tidak bisa menunjukkan penyesalan. Itu tujuan mereka."

"Hee... tapi aku tidak salah," Karma bersikeras. "Aku memberi kakak kelas itu pelajaran berharga."

"Kadang, perkataan lebih bagus daripada tindakan."

"Tindakan lebih cepat menyelesaikan masalah."

"Tidak selalu," sang _shinigami_ tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau jadi _assassin_ , kau harus pandai bernegosiasi. Tidak selamanya orang yang bejat selalu menjadi musuhmu."

Karma tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa-apaan ajaran dari orang asing yang mengaku-aku seorang pembunuh ini?

"Karena perkataan itu mengalir meski ada bobot yang tersembunyi, seperti suspensi. Tak seperti tindakan yang kaku dan berat, seperti balok padat. Perkataan itu fleksibel dan dapat memengaruhi orang, kalau kau menggunakannya dengan tepat."

"Ha~ apa sih yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Pergilah, orang tadi akan segera kembali ke sini."

"Dan kau sendiri?"

"Aku memang dihukum di tempat ini."

Karma tidak menyukai senyuman palsu itu. Ada rasa dingin dan kejam di baliknya, dan tiba-tiba dia ingat kembali tujuannya ke sini.

"Apakah banyak orang sepertimu di gedung ini?"

Sang _shinigami_ memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau yang kau maksud kelinci percobaan yang dikurung di balik kaca sepertiku, hanya ada aku."

Dan tanpa bicara lagi, Karma Akabane menyelinap keluar. Tak lama setelahnya Aguri masuk kembali.

"Kukira aku meninggalkan ponselku di kelas... untungnya ada di tas. Jadi, tadi kita sampai di mana?"

"Persamaan kuadrat nomor sebelas."

.

.

.

.

.

Karma tidak bernasib sial dan hari itu berlalu hampir seperti hari-hari lainnya setelah dia berhasil kembali ke gedung semula—hanya terjadi sedikit keributan saat beberapa orang mulai kepedasan setelah makan sup sayur malam itu. Tapi Karma tidak merasa senang dengan leluconnya yang berhasil. Dia kembali memikirkan alasannya diskors saat kelas 2-D dan bayangan akan masuk kelas 3-E bulan April nanti membuatnya mendeterminasi, dia akan semakin mengacau di kelas untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak begitu saja tunduk pada peraturan sekolah.

Namun esoknya saat apel pagi sebelum sarapan, seorang instruktur mengumumkan beberapa nama yang diminta untuk tetap tinggal di barisan. Karma salah satunya, dan mereka diberi tahu untuk segera naik ke aula—ruangan serupa ruang kelas—setelah selesai sarapan.

"Kalian akan menjalani konseling satu per satu," pria berambut hitam keriting sebahu berjas putih mengumumkan di aula. Kelihatannya dia seorang petinggi. "Hasil konseling ini akan menentukan apakah kalian bisa pulang besok pagi atau terus di sini. Semua anak yang lain akan dipulangkan besok pagi karena tujuan proyek telah tercapai."

Beberapa gerutuan terdengar tapi instruktur mulai memanggil nama. Karma mengamati anak-anak yang dibimbing ke ruangan sebelah dan mulai penasaran, apa yang menjadi kualifikasi untuk boleh pulang.

Saat didengarnya seorang anak menjerit samar dari ruangan sebelah, Karma mulai yakin ada yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tegang begitu, ini hanya prosedur standar." Satu dari dua orang yang menyeret Karma masuk ke ruangan itu berkata dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Hal ini tidak ada dalam surat kesediaan orang tua," bantah Karma meremehkan, meski dia tidak memungkiri bahwa adrenalinnya mulai meninggi dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia adalah anak terakhir yang dipanggil dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada enam anak yang sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa hal itu tidak ada di surat? Amplop itu hanya boleh dibuka orang tua," si pria keriting berujar.

"Aku membukanya dan menandatanganinya sendiri. Orang tuaku sedang pesiar ke India."

"Kau memang tikus kecil yang kurang ajar. Kukira kau tidak akan mau kusuruh duduk di kursi itu?"

"Hee~ masih ditanya lagi," sahut Karma sesuai deskripsi pria yang bicara barusan. Dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu mengapa dirinya masih bisa menyahut sepercaya diri itu padahal dia tidak melihat adanya jalan keluar. Sedari tadi anak-anak itu diawasi dengan ketat bahkan tidak boleh ke toilet. Di kursi yang ditunjuk terdapat tali pengikat dan itu saja sudah cukup bagi Karma untuk mengerti bahwa ada hal-hal di luar kesepakatan. Penelitian ini seharusnya tidak boleh menimbulkan trauma apapun bagi subyeknya—menurut yang tertulis. Mungkinkah kali ini karma sungguhan menimpa pemuda berambut merah yang berandal itu?

Mau tak mau, Karma teringat perkataan seseorang malam sebelumnya... _"...kau bakal lebih lama ditahan di tempat ini kalau tidak bisa menunjukkan penyesalan."_

Seandainya Karma memang salah, dia pasti akan menyesal. Karma bukan anak yang jahat, dia hanya jahil dan suka mengerjai orang, tapi tidak pernah sampai membahayakan nyawa. Dia tahu berkelahi di sekolah sampai membuat lawannya masuk rumah sakit itu melanggar peraturan, tapi itu dilakukannya demi moralitas.

"Memangnya kalian bisa apa kalau aku keluar dari tempat ini dan melaporkan kalian ke polisi?" Masih dengan nada sengaknya Karma bertanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa," si pria keriting bicara lagi. "Kami akan membuatmu melupakannya."

"Dengan apa? Sugesti? Hipnotis? Memukul kepalaku?"

Dasar setan, bayangannya selalu yang sadis-sadis.

"Kau ini masih anak SMP, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," elak pria berambut keriting.

"Kalian bisa dituntut," Karma memperingatkan meski menyadari betapa lemah posisinya. Dia tidak mau disuruh duduk dengan baik-baik, jadi kedua orang yang memegangnya mendorongnya ke kursi lalu mengikatnya. Seperangkat elektroda yang tertanam pada sebuah helm dipasangkan ke kepalanya.

"Setrum, ya?"

Tanpa peringatan, kejutan listrik bertegangan kecil menyambar kepala berambut merah itu. Rasanya tidak ada apa-apanya, sih...

"Apa kau menyesal...?"

"Berapa kali lagi kalian akan menanyaiku pertanyaan yang sama?"

"Aku belum selesai," seru si pria keriting. "Kemarin kau menyelinap ke gedung sebelah, 'kan?"

"Kalau iya?"

Urat nadi di kepala pria di hadapannya seperti hampir pecah mendengar jawaban menantang nan menyebalkan itu. "Apa saja yang kau lihat di sana?"

"Kalau kukatakan aku bertemu seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikurung di balik kaca—"

Kalimat Karma terpotong oleh tegangan listrik yang lebih tinggi. Kepalanya langsung terasa pening, sepertinya seluruh rambut kepalanya sudah berdiri. Di depannya, si pria keriting seolah kalap.

"Lupakan! Lupakan orang itu! Seperti apa wajahnya?"

Karma tidak langsung menjawab dan seorang berjas putih lainnya menegur si keriting,

"Yanagisawa- _san_ , sepertinya kau terlalu cepat menaikkan tegangannya."

Eh...? Jadi orang ini yang namanya Yanagisawa? Kepala proyek penelitian psikologis yang namanya tercantum di surat itu? Selama ini dia tidak pernah kelihatan... sekalinya kelihatan, tindakannya ternyata sengawur ini. Karma terkekeh pelan.

"Anak gila, kau malah tertawa?! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Karma menggeleng. Dia akan mengikuti permainan ini. Meski berisiko, Karma tahu Yanagisawa tidak akan membuatnya mati. Dia ingin melihat seberapa jauh ilmuwan gila itu bertindak... tunggu dulu, siapa sih yang sebetulnya gila di sini?

Setruman itu menyambar sekali lagi, membuat sekujur tubuh Karma kesemutan. Oke, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang sekarang. Jangan sampai setelah ini dia jadi bodoh, ya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya nanti.

Suara Yanagisawa terdengar sangat jauh, padahal dia bertanya di depan muka Karma. Saat itu terjadi sesuatu. Yanagisawa tiba-tiba menarik diri dan bicara cepat pada HT dari sakunya. Ilmuwan yang lain—atau asisten-asisten Yanagisawa—terlihat panik dan beberapa langsung keluar ruangan. Yanagisawa sendiri keluar setelah bicara pada dua orang terakhir yang tetap tinggal, dua orang yang tadi menyeret Karma ke sini.

"Si kelinci percobaan... berbahaya sekali."

"Ya. Tiba-tiba dia meretakkan kaca itu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana ya dengan wanita itu, tunangan Yanagisawa? Tidakkah dia terluka?"

Kalimat-kalimat itu masuk ke telinga Karma sayup-sayup dan dia merasa ada yang bangkit dalam dirinya. Ini kesempatannya untuk kabur! Tapi, bagaimana...?

"Ung..." Karma mencoba bersuara. Mulutnya terasa kaku.

"Tegangan yang sedikit lebih tinggi bisa membuat gajah pingsan," komentar salah seorang penjaganya.

"Sakit," gumam Karma. Si penjaga berkacamata menoleh dengan simpati.

"Mungkin kita lepas dulu helmnya. Nanti kepalanya bisa jadi terlalu panas."

Rekannya tidak setuju. "Dia bisa kabur."

"Ayolah, dia hanya anak SMP. Dan dia terikat kuat di kursi itu."

"Baiklah, lepas saja helmnya."

Karma merasakan beban berat di atas kepalanya terangkat, tapi dia masih pusing. Dicobanya menggerakkan tangan, tapi ikatannya terlalu kuat. Dia mencoba mengayunkan kaki dan kedua penjaganya menyadarinya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur," penjaga yang tidak simpatik berkata.

"Argh..." Karma mengerang tiba-tiba. Kedua kakinya menegang dengan aneh, punggungnya melengkung di kursi. Matanya melotot penuh penderitaan dan giginya mengertak. Kedua penjaga bangkit dengan panik.

"Di-dia punya epilepsi?!"

"Cepat lepaskan ikatannya!"

"Bagaimana kalau ini bohongan?"

"Kau lihat wajahnya, dia benar-benar sakit! Pasti kambuh karena setruman tadi." Penjaga berkacamata sudah membuka satu simpul tali.

"Harusnya ada pemeriksaan riwayat kesehatan dahulu." Yang satunya menggerutu sambil mengawasi Karma yang masih kejang-kejang.

"Apa dia membawa obat?" tanya si kacamata setelah tali pengikat itu terlepas sepenuhnya. "Coba kucari di kamarnya. Kau jaga dia, jangan sampai sesak napas."

"Cepatlah."

Begitu si penjaga berkacamata yang ternyata baik hati itu pergi, Karma meraih sesuatu dari sakunya dan menembak ke hidung penjaga satunya.

Pasta wasabi yang dicuri dari dapur!

"ARGHHHHH!" raung si penjaga atas penderitaan yang membakar lubang napasnya, yang belum cukup bagi Karma, dan pemuda itu menendang tulang keringnya. Si rambut merah melesat ke pintu dan lari.

"Ugh! Anak setan!"

Penjaga yang simpatik tadi belum pergi terlalu jauh, dan dia sangat terkejut melihat Karma sehat walafiat—yang sedang lari ke arah berlawanan. Ditekannya tombol alarm darurat di dinding dan seluruh awak gedung itu dengan cepat menjadi siaga.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma Akabane berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga. Separuh pikirannya yang masih lurus berteriak, kenapa malah lari ke atas padahal pintu keluar ada di bawah? Pikiran lainnya menyerukan euforia akan keyakinan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah, sementara refleksnya tetap menyuruhnya lari tanpa berhenti. Sudah cukup lama Karma tidak berolahraga dan dengan cepat napasnya jadi tak beraturan. Otot-otot kakinya mulai tegang dan sakit, mungkin juga karena efek kesemutan tadi, dan saat itu mulai bermunculan orang-orang dari dalam ruangan-ruangan lab. Sebuah alarm berbunyi nyaring sedari tadi, mestinya itulah yang membuat seisi gedung itu tahu dirinya sedang mencoba kabur.

Anak-anak tangga itu tak terhitung banyaknya dan menaikinya dua-dua sekaligus sangat melelahkan. Tapi Karma makin tidak bisa kembali; semua orang mengejarnya dari bawah. Kalau di lantai-lantai atas ada lab juga...

Memangnya ada apa di lantai teratas? Adakah jalan keluar baginya dari gedung lab penuh kegilaan ini? Dia tidak punya lagi amunisi wasabi atau apapun yang bisa dipakainya untuk menambah waktu.

Deretan tangga yang menaik menuju entah lantai berapa berbelok dengan tajam dan Karma hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang sedang turun.

Perempuan berambut pendek yang membawa _clipboard_ itu terkejut melihat Karma yang penampilannya berantakan dan seperti dikejar anjing—panik dan takut—tapi pemuda itu melewatinya tanpa bicara, terus saja lari ke arah lorong di lantai itu.

Derap kaki menyusul dari bawah dan Yanagisawa meragu di pertengahan tangga, bertanya dengan menggelegar,

"DI MANA BOCAH SETAN ITU?!"

"Di-dia lari ke lorong..." Aguri Yukimura menunjuk. Yanagisawa bergegas mengejar buruannya—staminanya cukup bagus untuk laki-laki seusianya yang sering berkungkung dalam laboratorium.

Karma ada di ujung lorong itu, menghadap ke jendela dengan kaca supertebal. Napasnya tersengal, tubuhnya banjir keringat. Tidak ada jalan keluar, meski sebetulnya dia sudah tahu sejak awal. Mungkin sampai di sini saja kejar-kejarannya. Mungkin Karma akan mencoba bicara baik-baik tentang yang sebenarnya... di dalam gedung mengerikan ini, dia harus bertahan hidup sendirian. Entah apa kata orang tuanya nanti kalau mereka bertemu di rumah. Karma punya ingatan yang baik dan dia masih menyimpan kartu identitas salah satu penjaga, yang entah memang karena teledor atau pikun tidak juga menyadari kehilangan kartu. Yang jelas, dia masih punya peluru terakhir untuk membalas setelah keluar dari sini. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Yanagisawa yang seperti kesurupan.

"...aku perlu lembar _informed consent_ untuk kuserahkan pada orang tuaku, kalau kalian tetap ingin menjalankan prosedur seperti tadi."

"Kau tidak akan memerlukannya, sialan!" umpat Yanagisawa, meraih leher baju Karma dengan kasar. "Sekarang jadilah anak baik dan turuti perintahku."

Memangnya Karma mau jadi anak baik? Tapi dia hanya mengulum senyum tanpa dosa dengan pandangan mata malas seperti sedia kala, menurut ketika digiring kembali menuruni tangga. Lari-lari sebanyak itu rupanya cukup menyegarkan.

Aguri Yukimura masih ada di ujung tangga, menyaksikan keseluruhan kejadian itu dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Batinnya mendoakan nasib anak yang dijadikan subyek semena-mena oleh Yanagisawa itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa si rambut merah itulah si anak hilang yang seharusnya dididiknya di kelas 3-E.

"Sampaikan selamat tinggal pada ingatanmu hari ini!" Yanagisawa membentak Karma.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Karma Akabane terbangun dan dia tidak mengingat apapun mengenai kejadian hari sebelumnya.

Sendirian di kamarnya, mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan. Pagi itu dia akan pulang bersama anak-anak yang lain. Karma tidak merasa senang bisa pulang, toh rumahnya akan tetap kosong seperti biasa. Masih ada dua bulan sebelum dia bisa masuk sekolah dan berulah lagi.

Saat bercermin pagi itu, dia mendapati kulit di sekitar pelipisnya agak menggelap, tapi dia tidak bisa ingat karena apa. Kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya adalah saat dia memasukkan pasta wasabi ke dalam panci sup sayuran di dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar anak-anak bermasalah itu sudah dipulangkan. Apakah penelitian Yanagisawa berhasil?"

Aguri mendongak dari pekerjaannya menilai soal ulangan harian. Kenapa tiba-tiba si _shinigami_ bertanya tentang hal itu?

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu..." wajah Aguri sedikit memerah, "tapi aku cukup merasa ngeri dengan hasilnya. Dia bilang sih tidak akan pernah menggunakannya lagi."

"Tunggu dulu—apa yang kau maksud?" Sang _shinigami_ mengerutkan dahi. "Itu bukan sekadar penilaian psikologis dan konseling-konseling?"

"Untuk sebagian besar anak, iya. Tapi dia melakukan penelitian tambahan pada beberapa anak, yang dianggapnya paling berandal dan fisiknya kuat." Aguri menggeletar ngeri. "Dan pada satu anak dia berhasil melakukannya. Ingatan anak itu dihapus secara selektif."

"Dengan apa?" si pembunuh bayaran keheranan.

"Aliran listrik dan obat-obatan," jelas Aguri. "Ada obat tidur yang, kalau kau meminumnya dan terbangun tengah malam karena sesuatu hal, kau akan lupa apa yang terjadi malam itu. Yanagisawa memperkuat efeknya dengan aliran listrik ke kepala, dan dia sengaja membangunkan anak itu tengah malam tadi agar obatnya bekerja."

"Jahat sekali. Jadi apa yang dilupakan anak itu?"

"Katanya, dia pernah bertemu denganmu. Dan kau itu rahasia negara, tidak seharusnya diketahui orang luar apalagi anak sepertinya. Dia juga tidak ingat perlakuan Yanagisawa terhadapnya kemarin, jadi tidak ada yang bisa dituntut."

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan Maret tiba dan sudah seminggu Aguri Yukimura mengajar di kelas 3-E yang diketuai Yuuma Isogai. Hari itu dia mengunjungi rumah Karma Akabane yang sedang diskors oleh kepala sekolah.

Sepasang netra keemasan menatapnya ingin tahu dari balik pintu rumah besar yang tampak sepi itu. Pemuda itu berambut merah dan hati Aguri serasa diremas.

"Akabane Karma- _kun_? Aku wali kelasmu di kelas 3-E, Aguri Yukimura. Bisakah kita bicara? _"_

"Silakan, _Sensei._ " Dalam pikirannya Karma berujar, orang ini berbeda dengan wali kelasnya yang lama. Karma langsung menyukai keramahannya yang tidak dibuat-buat, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa nyawa guru itu akan terenggut seminggu kemudian, saat ledakan di bulan menggegerkan seluruh dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan April di tahun itu, _shinigami_ yang kini menjadi sosok serupa alien gurita berwarna kuning bertemu pemuda merah yang sama di gunung terpencil di luar area sekolah elit Kunugigaoka.

Karma Akabane.

Koro- _sensei_ menyadari dirinya punya pe-er besar yang tengah menantinya, apalagi setelah Karma mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan perkataan semanis madu dan berujung pada melelehnya tentakel kuning itu lantaran potongan-potongan pisau _anti-sensei_ yang ditempel di telapak tangan si setan merah. Titipan Aguri pada sang _shinigami_ mungkin jadi agak berat dengan kembali masuknya si murid bermasalah yang selesai diskors selama tiga bulan.

Tapi anak-anak inilah, terutama _Akabane_ , yang kata Aguri lupa bahwa dirinya pernah dimanipulasi Yanagisawa dengan keji, sedang tersesat dalam kegelapan dan adalah tugas Koro- _sensei_ untuk membimbing mereka kepada cahaya.

"Kadang, perkataan lebih bagus daripada tindakan." Senyum tanpa dosa Karma sambil bicara mengiringi tatapan ingin membunuh terhadap sang guru. "Mohon bimbingannya, Koro- _sensei_. _"_

Dan ketika di kemudian hari Kotaro Yanagisawa menampakkan identitas aslinya di balik nama Shiro setelah beberapa kali pertemuan, entah mengapa dalam hati Karma ada dorongan tersendiri untuk membenamkan kepala mantan ilmuwan itu ke dalam panci panas berisi pasta wasabi yang mendidih. Kental dan pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Jadi sebenarnya, suspensi dalam kimia itu istilah untuk cairan yang mengandung banyak partikel padat yang sulit larut, dan kalau akan diminum harus dikocok dahulu agar tercampur baik. ' _Suspension_ ' dalam kasus Karma sendiri bermakna tindakan skors sekolah terhadapnya. Beberapa waktu lalu Roux terpikir tentang makna luas dari satu kata itu, dan fanfiksi random inilah buahnya.

.

Obat tidur yang dimaksud adalah 'triazolam', yang biasa diresepkan untuk orang dengan insomnia. Dan teorinya, kalau minum obat itu harus tidur semalam-malaman dan nggak boleh dibangunkan, karena efek sampingnya bisa timbul semacam amnesia parsial gitu. Tentang listriknya sendiri hanya karangan Roux, ngeri juga kalau itu nyata.

.

Ini sudah fanfiksi kesekian Roux di FAKI. Yang dulunya bahkan baca ffn FAKI tanpa ngeh siapa itu Gakushuu Asano, sekarang sok bikin _modified canon_ /lah?

Ah, Koro- _sensei_ , betapa kisahmu tetap mengena di hati sampai Roux belum siap dan tega bikin AU /apaan

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca! n_n


End file.
